The Adventures of Baby Dragon
by THE Oddwolf Dragon
Summary: Ah, Baby Dragon. You either love him or you want to stab him until he dies a bloody death. He makes so many stupid mistakes and that can be costly...
1. Chapter 1: Do Not Press

**By the way, this entire story could not have happened if my little monkey brother Pinnit wasn't with me while I was playing _Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom_. He helped create the Baby Dragon we see today and decided on what Blackland Fire Dragon was doing in those mountains.  
**

**I DISCLAIM ALL YU-GI-OH-NESS BECAUSE IF I OWNED YUGI, HE'D BE DEAD AND ALL THE DRAGONZ WOULD BE MIIIIIIIIINE. But the whole idea of a moronic Baby Dragon is mine. ILU BABY DRAGON.**

**Yeees, I do love Falsebound Kingdom. Mostly because I make so many weird conversations between the monsters. xD Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon complaining about how hard Moisture Creature is to get.**

* * *

A regular base held plenty of life, many monsters and marshals scurrying about, preparing for the fights that would take place soon. Some of the most trusted monsters led their own teams, such as Silver Fang and Harpie Lady, since marshals are often busy. Some of the stupid monsters also lead their own teams for the lack of better commanders.  
Baby Dragon is a monster who falls under the category of stupid.  
Due to his past failed missions and general unreliability, Baby Dragon wasn't sent out on missions all too much. He still kept his team, but trusting this dragon was a bad choice. Unfortunately for everyone else, the 'baby' part of his name comes in handy. This little dragon was good at getting what he wanted by begging. 

"Why can't I go?" Baby Dragon whined to Silver Fang, who had more or less become the second in command to Yugi.

"It's a stealth mission," Silver Fang grumbled, returning his gaze to a series of maps laid out before him. The lupine creature was on his stomach, lying on the ground. Baby Dragon was flitting about him.

"So? I'm stealthy! I'd do good on this mission? Please? Please?"

"Ugh. You are not stealthy, you are loud, obnoxious and your name is Baby Dragon. All the qualities we don't want for this mission!" Silver Fang was nearly snarling these words. He was in no mood to answer every question that came from the mouth of an annoying orange dragon that had the attention span of a Kuriboh.

"Come ON. Let me go!" Baby Dragon stuck his snout in Silver Fang's face, blocking the view of the papers.

"Go talk to Yugi! He'll decide if you can go or not!"

Not noticing the anger in the wolf's voice, Baby Dragon merrily flew off in search of Yugi, also ignoring Blackland Fire Dragon as he came trudging along, making note of Baby Dragon's cheerful mood.

"He's trying to get on this mission?" He snorted with disbelief, smoke coming out of his green nostrils. "The only reason I'm not going is because I have to baby sit him"

------------------------------------------------------------------:D--------------------------------------------------------------------

"No! You can't go on this mission!" Yugi repeated, beginning to get as annoyed as everyone else was.

"Butbutbutbutbutbutbut-" The long chain of buts was cut off.

"Look. Remember the last time I left you in charge of a base?"

"I have… short term memory loss," Baby Dragon replied weakly.

"You deployed all of our forces when the enemy was amounting a huge attack…" Yugi began.

"So?" Baby Dragon demanded. "Deploying forces is good!"

"…To get ice cream," He finished.

"It's not my fault Harpie Lady is lactose intolerant!" Baby Dragon retorted, his childish voice not helping make his point.

"The next time I made that mistake, no one would listen to you. So, Tea left because she knew you were going to blow up the base, Harpie Lady left to go pee and Blackland Fire Dragon took his team to go have a dance-off in the mountains, singing, 'Dance, d-d-d-d-d-dance, d-d-d-d-d-d-d-dance, dance,'. Then, you were all alone with your team. You saw the enemy coming and then left the base unguarded to go tell me the enemy was coming!"

"So WHAT if I took a small detour on the way back? And how do you know that entire thing wasn't Time Wizard's fault, huh?" Anger flashed through the green eyes of Baby Dragon. "He's not perfect! He makes mistakes! He could've been the one to-"

"Time Wizard," Yugi said through gritted teeth. "Was with me."

This seemed to make Baby Dragon quiet for once. But the silence didn't last for more than twenty seconds.

"BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT. LET ME GO AND I'LL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN!" Baby Dragon began clinging to Yugi's long legs with his arms, tears welling up in his eyes as he stared up at the man. The idea of not being bothered by Baby Dragon seemed appealing, even if it wouldn't last forever.

"Alright, fine," Yugi pried the little dragon off. "Go talk to Thunder Dragon to get information on the mission."

Almost instantly, Baby Dragon's tears vanished and he scampered off to go get his mission briefing. Then Yugi muttered, "What have I done…"

Seriously. How drunk was Yugi when he said yes to letting Baby Dragon go on that mission. HE'S AN IDIOT. Both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------LALALALALALA-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Within the darkness of the enemy's main base, a tiny dragon scampered amongst the cellars, Thunder Dragon's words ringing through his head.

'You need to find a way to get rid of the cannons so Silver Fang's team can come in and take over the base. Complete this and we'll have freed this entire country.'

Of course, the only words he had heard were:

'You need to find a way to get rid of the cannons of Silver Fang and take over this entire country.'

Oh, boy.

Then he came across a lovely, exquisite, beautiful red button. Above the button was a sign, which could be considered a label. Baby Dragon stared at it in awe. The sign said, 'Press to Annoy Yugi.' After five minutes of staring, Baby Dragon grinned and pushed the button like the idiot he is, on the logic that if he annoyed Yugi, Silver Fang's cannons would be destroyed and then Baby Dragon could take over the country.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANO.

A huge bright light flashed and all Gremlins ran for cover screaming, 'Bright light! Bright light!' Ahem. And Yugi turned into a dragon that looked a lot like Baby Dragon.

Funfunfunfun.

* * *

**I'M LAZY. And in pain. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Wasn't My Fault

**I am working on Moogle Army, too, but I had a great idea for this story and had the ideas rotting away in my school binder, so I had to get them down before I lost them.**

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Hahahaha, if I did, then Joey would be dressed in a dog outfit 24/7.**

* * *

"ARRRGH! When that dragon gets back," Yugi snarled, still staring at his newly-formed claws. "I will chain him to a dungeon wall and keep him from EVER going on a mission!" 

"Which dragon?" Kuriboh asked. This fuzz ball was well-known for his stupidity and ability to ask pointless questions. "Blackland Fire Dragon?"

"No."

"Kumori Dragon?"

"No."

"Kaiser Dragon?"

"No," Yugi had lost all patience with Baby Dragon and wasn't in the mood to play, 'Guess What's On Yugi's Mind' with Kuriboh.

"Blue Eyes White Dragon? Red Eyes Black Dragon? Red Eyes Metal Dragon? Meteor Dragon? Harpie's Pet Dragon? Baby Dragon?" How someone who could list all the dragons in existence and still not be able to add two and two was beyond Yugi.

"YES!" Yugi roared.

"I knew Dark Magician couldn't be trusted with an apple pie!" Kuriboh declared, hopping out of the Battle Plans room, leaving the marshal with a confused look on his dragony face.

"Captain… Yugi," Celtic Guardian saluted his commander as he came in, nearly being knocked over by Kuriboh leaving. "We spotted Baby Dragon flying across the desert, about two miles away. He should be here soon"  
"How soon is soon?" Yugi asked, desperate to punish the orange dragon.

"Um, at the speed he's going, about five hours at least," Or had Feral Imp declared it'd be four hours?

Yugi exploded. Not literally, but his anger erupted out of him.

"Five hours? I want him here in five minutes! Send out our fastest monsters to bring him back! Go!" In a rather rude dismissal, Celtic Guardian bowed and ran off before Yugi realised why dragons had teeth and claws. The new dragon leaned back on the chair he'd been standing in front of up until that point.

"Oh, boy… I give him one chance to redeem himself and he turns me into a dragon," He mumbled to Silver Fang.

"Sir, we don't know if Baby Dragon necessarily did this," The silver wolf replied. "It could very well be one of Haysheen's plots to turn us against each other."

"I look almost identical to him! It has to have been him. I don't know how he did it, but I know it was his fault," Yugi clenched his teeth, feeling every second go by like a minute. "I'll throw him back into the wild or feed him to Fortress Whale, I swear to Ra."

Silver Fang didn't have anything to say to that, but didn't want to be around when Baby Dragon came back. If Moisture Creature had been sent out, then the ill-fated dragon would be back too quickly. Saying that he had some other work to attend to and he needed to relieve the King of Yamaimakai of his shift on firing the Ground Cannons, the wolf monster trotted out of the room, nodding a greeting to Reaper of the Cards, who was carrying in Baby Dragon to Yugi.

"Heeeeeeeeere he is," Reaper of the Cards said in his squeaky voice. "Shooooooould I throw him in the mountains, chop off his head-" It waved its scythe menacingly, the prisoner squeaked in fear. "Orrrrr make him the new experiment for the Metal Mooooorph?"

"Leave him with me. You are dismissed," Yugi said to a rather disappointed Reaper, who had very much been looking forward to seeing this dragon being suited for a Metal Morph.

"Thaaaaaaat's a good enough punishment!" It said before flying out, laughing maniacally.

"Wow, Yugi! You look like my long-lost brother!" Baby Dragon exclaimed. "I had a brother once, but he said I was an idiot and-"

"What happened at the enemy's base?" Yugi interupted Baby Dragon from telling his life's story.

"Well, I was looking for Silver Fang's cannons-"

"Silver Fang's cannons?"

"Yeah, Thunder Dragon said to destroy Silver Fang's cannons, so I kept looking around the base and then I saw a big, shiny red button!" Baby Dragon clapped his hands in remembrance of the joy he had felt when he pushed the button. "And it had a sign! It said, 'Press to Annoy Yugi'."

"So you pressed it," Yugi replied flatly.

"Yep, then there was a big white flash of light and I got ejected out of the castle," His face was a look of puzzlement for a moment. "I don't know why, though."

"I expected something more complex. Like, 'I found a magic staff and recited some magic words from a magic book and then you magically turned into a dragon' or 'I dunno how it happened. Maybe Time Wizard did it'," Yugi groaned. "Now I'm almost as short as Kuriboh."

"Now you know how I feel when people call me a midget," Baby Dragon retorted.

"That's it. Go to the kitchens and tell Beaver Warrior you have cleanup duty."

"What? But cleanup duty is boring!"

"Exactly! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about the Reaper of the Cards chopping off your head!" Yugi bellowed. The 'real' dragon squealed in fear and was about to race out when Yugi sneezed. Yugi sneezed out bubbles.

"Hahahaha! You sneeze out bubbles!" Baby Dragon said. "You could blind the enemy with the soap! Haha-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Yugi jumped down from his chair and tackled Baby Dragon, who had too slow reflexes to dodge the attack.

"Murderer! Child abuser! This is-ARRGH!" Baby Dragon curled up into a ball and began rolling around, his favourite technique for being annoying and tripping people. His attacker was thrown off quickly, and since Yugi didn't know how to use his wings, he fell to the ground and landed on his stomach. Taking this opportunity to flee, Baby Dragon flew out of the room before Yugi could set up a counterattack.

"I am going to kill that dragon," Yugi snarled.

"Sir," A tall magician wearing purple walked in.

"Ah, Dark Magician. What news of how to reverse this transformation?"

"Well, we found a cure, but you're not going to like it," Dark Magician said.

"What? Tell me! Nobody's going to take me seriously if I look like a candidate for the stupidest dragon in all of Rhondevall!"

"Alright… the only cure lies within the one who transformed you. The only way for the transformer - That'd be Baby Dragon - to get you back to normal, is to have him become true and genuine friends with you," Dark Magician prepared to pull up a magical shield to protect himself from Yugi's anger, but he saw Yugi was calm about this news.

"I have to get him to like me."

"Yes."

"I have to be nice to him."

"Probably."

"My life is over."

"Most likely, sir."

* * *

**Ahahaha. I love torturing Yugi. Especially by making him have to be friends with his most hated dragon.**


End file.
